


Intents and Purposes

by misura



Category: Crusade
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: The Well of Forever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"This ship's getting more action than any one of us," Eilerson said. "Fancy that."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Intents and Purposes

"Kind of funny when you think about it, isn't it?" Eilerson said, and in hindsight, Gideon should have left it there, but since he was still just a little bit out of sorts, instead he said:

"What is?"

"This ship's getting more action than any one of us," Eilerson said. "Fancy that."

Gideon considered and discarded several replies, ranging from slapping Eilerson (satisfying but counterproductive in the long run) to outright lying (not very satisfying and quite likely coming back to bite him in the ass later). In the end, he settled for: "The Excalibur's a fine ship, Mr. Eilerson."

"Well, the - what did Galen call them again? The Fenn certainly seemed to think so, too."

"Did you have a point, Mr. Eilerson?"

"No, not particularly," Eilerson said, sounding not the least bit apologetic. Gideon sighed and turned to walk away before he did or said something he might slightly regret the next time they needed a linguist. "Except."

"Yes?"

Eilerson shrugged. "Well, we're both single, aren't we? Reasonably intelligent - by which I mean you, of course, not myself. Good-looking. I'm sure that if we put our mind to it, we could work something out."

"Work something out," Gideon echoed, wondering if he was really being propositioned here.

"Hey, it was just an idea."

"Mr. Eilerson, let me be very clear. I'm the captain of this ship. I don't 'work something out'." Eilerson looked skeptical - well, nobody'd ever accused the man of being stupid, after all. "I could go for dinner and a movie, if that's what you want."

"No sex?" Eilerson asked a little warily, as if he wasn't quite sure whether 'no sex' would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Dinner and a movie," Gideon repeated. Not stupid, but a little ... slow, perhaps. "As in: a date?"

"Oh." Eilerson got it. Good for him. "Sure. That sounds ... okay."

"You bring the popcorn, I bring the movie. My quarters at eight."


End file.
